1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for executing a menu in a mobile terminal and a mobile terminal using the same.
2. Background
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like, for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be considered.
As a multimedia player, the terminal may execute various functions and store many folders and files.
Accordingly, various menu and input technologies has been developed. Particularly, the mobile terminal having a touch screen had been developed. Accordingly, the improved input technology is adapted in the mobile terminal.